


Supercut

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, Love at First Sight, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: When it's hard enough just to get yourself through the day, let alone find the love of your life, Sooyoung picks up Joohyun, dusts her off, and takes her out to one of the most classic and vibrant clubs in the city, where Joohyun becomes bewitched by a transcendently beautiful woman called Seulgi, and her three tone band
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 25





	Supercut

**Author's Note:**

> This may become a multiple chapter work, but only if you tell me you want it ;)
> 
> I officially won't be updating this work or others for a while because due to Coronavirus, all the libraries and studios where I do my work are closed! I don't have internet connection at my house - because I live in the mountains in a village! - and, so...yep, that's that

"You know you're hollow inside, right?"

  
Joohyun didn't immediately look up at her friend, Sooyoung, as she sat cross-legged beneath the doona on her bed, scrolling through the Instagram on her phone. The truth was, Sooyoung had ever bit of her attention, but Joohyun purposely acted like she didn't. Sooyoung sighed. 

  
"In my head I know I don't do everything right." This sentence made Joohyun quickly look up. There was something with Sooyoung that Joohyun couldn't quite explain; this soft, effortless...it was like a serenity, but it was too soft-focus, and it could appear either ethereal or it could appear as a sort of saddended reflection. So intense was Joohyun's navigation, that she nearly didn't hear Sooyoung's next words.

  
"And I'm sorry for it." The young woman tugged very gently at a length of Joohyun's hair. "But let's come outside; let's find us something." Sooyoung smiled at her with a equal gentleness that Joohyun wanted to take a photograph as evidence, and she was moving out from beneath her covers, and Sooyoung left her bedroom and closed her door, so Joohyun could have some privacy to change. Joohyun changed into a light olive-green linen skirt and a blue-and-white striped breton top with a boat neck and long sleeves. She left her hair loose and un-brushed around her shoulders and back; it had a ncie texture and look and a curl. It was effortless, and in it's effortlessness right then, it was the look Joohyun manually strived for all of the time to get with a set of hair curlers and Schwartzkoph products.

  
"Hey, no you don't, back in there." Sooyoung pointed Joohyun back into her bedroom.

  
"There's nothing wrong with it!" Joohyun exclaimed, but as Sooyoung's gentle manner persisted, Joohyun did as she was told. Joohyun searched through her wardrobe and the draw, and found another combination. She pulled out a navy floor-length cotton slip dress with white daisies printed over it, and she wore a skin-tight black turtlneck beneath, combing her hair into curtain-part, before pulling it up in a French knot at the back of her, hidden and perfected, with two strands of hair coming down either side of her face. She came back out of her room again, and Sooyoung looked her up and down. 

  
"Keep the hair and the turtleneck. Put on some make-up, but wear your long moleskin skirt and those nice boots you have." Sooyoung told her.

  
"And what about you?" Joohyun looked up and down at Sooyoung. Sooyoung was wearing a black and grey striped long-sleeved skin-tight top and grey washed-denim skinny jeans with currently no shoes on. Joohyun had no idea what shoes Sooyoung had come in. Sooyoung had let herself into Joohyun's apartment with her spare key. Sooyoung's hair was curled and loose down over her body, and she had no make-up on.

  
Sooyoung crossed her arms, looking down at the carpet for a few moments as she dug her big toe into the floor. She sighed again. A soft exhale through her nose. "Actually, get your hair out of that." Sooyoung pointed at Joohyun. "It's alright on Gemma Chan, but not you."

  
Joohyun couldn't help scoffing. "Have you been watching Tim Burton and then had a epiphany or something?" She remarked. Eventually, she altered to what Sooyoung told her, and when she opened her bedroom door again, Sooyoung was still wearing the top, but she had change into a mid-calf length tight wool skirt that made her figure look utterly wondorous, and she had on some black high-heeled shoes that Joohyun found herself liking very much.

  
"Let's go." Sooyoung smiled.

  
To Joohyun's incredulousness, they didn't go out to a club. Instead, they went into the inner-city district, but drove up a alley-way and parked at the very top. The way Sooyoung had driven in, she was going to have to reverse out again, and, even though Sooyoung had a nice personality, her driving wasn't exactly remarkable. Joohyun looked through the passenger seta window of Sooyoung's car to see a arched door-way with a old barn door, surrounded by a nice few trendles of Ivy. It looked warm and Italian. 

  
"It's very nice here." Sooyoung told her.

  
"Excuse me, are you Park Sooyoung?" Joohyun checked. Sooyoung rolled her eyes, and Joohyun was careful getting out of the Mitsubuishi so none of the paint would get scraped of on the brick wall on her side. The moment they entered, Joohyun was blown away. Soft English-language music was playing, and 1930's era lights hung from the ceiling and lamps the same age were on tables, making everything warm and romantic. Everyone in the space seemed happy. There was perhaps about seventy people spread throughout. There was not one but two stairwells - making the place three storey, and Joohyun couldn't understand. It was a clothes-shop at the front!

  
The space was wide open with platforms and stairs and tables with velvet table-cloths; the floor was all polished timber floorboards, darkly stained, and there was a 30's style bar with the staff dressed in a era-reminiscent uniform serving out drinks from glass bottles that weren't just cheap Tequila and Vodka; these were proper drinks, not cocktails that looked akin to cleaning chemicals and toilet duck.

  
"How the hell did you...?" Joohyun turned and asked Sooyoung. Sooyoung smiled with such a brightness, that it stunned Joohyun.

  
"Where is there another place like this in the country?" Sooyoung asked of her. "If you really want to know, I met this boy, and he brought me back here for coffee." She shrugged. "We didn't really have that spark, but, a girl always needs a very good friend who is a boy, right?" She smiled. "A few things - oh, it just makes everything so cool - they've got a dress code - no ripped skinny jeans of band t-shirts - and especially no sneakers or Tommy Hilfiger anything. Sort of what we're wearing." Sooyoung gestured to themselves. "And the first sign of anyone been an idiot, it's out the door."

  
"I wouldn't have thought this was your sort of place." Joohyun said. Sooyoung smiled and blushed, the two of them walking down the steps together and Sooyoung selected them a table with a half-moon booth, upholstered in rich dark green leather. 

  
"Everything's different here." Sooyoung told her. "The people are nice, and honest...and they're all really cute." She giggled a bit. "It's just so different from everywhere else where it's so cheap and there are idiots grinding up against you, and someone spills a drink all over your dress, you know what I mean?" Resting her elbows on the table, she shoved her hands into her hair. "It's just lovely."

  
"What is this place called?" Joohyun asked. "Is it a name this sort of place would have, or...?" She trailed off at the twinkled in Sooyoung's eye.

  
"Have a guess." The younger woman said.

  
"Oh, God, I don't know..." Joohyun looked around. "Something French or Italian or....I don't know, Danish? Like a family last name or something, I really don't know, unnie."

  
"Supercut." Sooyoung told her. Joohyun laughed.

  
"You're kidding me?" She said. Sooyoung shook her head.

"It's called Supercut." Sooyoung said, grinning happily.

  
Joohyun realized that for the first time in a long time she felt happy too.

  
"And if you see anyone you like, just go up and talk to them." Sooyoung told her. "This is Supercut. Things get done differently here."

  
A waiter came over to their table, and as Joohyun opened her mouth to speak, something caught her eye that she hadn't noticed. Through a set of French doors at one end of the space was a domed-ceiling hall where people were dancing. How the hell did I miss that? Joohyun thought to herself for a moment.

  
"Nice band, aren't they?" The waiter complimented the music. Sooyoung chuckled and talked familiarly with him for a few moments while Joohyun gathered herself. 

  
"I'll have lemonade." Joohyun told the waiter. "I'll have to back her car out later."

  
Sooyoung's mouth fell open indignantly, and the young man - very handsome - smiled appreciatively. "Miss Park?" he asked of Sooyoung.

  
"Ooo-whoo-ooo." Joohyun commented, raising an eyebrow; Sooyoung scrunched her nose up at her, before ordering something mixed with something else mixed with white wine. 

  
The next time Joohyun went to open her mouth to speak, she was cut off by one of the most incredible live vocalizations she had ever heard in her life. It had the same gravity of a man's roar, but it was a woman making it. 

  
Just as Joohyun whisperly hissed, "Who is that?!" Sooyoung told her, "Oh, that's just Seulgi."

  
"Suelgi what?" Joohyun said.

  
"Kang Seulgi; she's the lead singer in the band." Sooyoung tipped her head in a gesture towards the dance hall. "You don't see many bands with a frontwoman."

  
"That was amazing what she just did!" Joohyun responded.

  
"Cool pair of lungs, right?" Sooyoung thanked the waiter who had taken their order as he came back with their drinks. Joohyun swallowed a few mouthfuls of lemonade.

  
"I'm going to have a look." She told Sooyoung.

  
Joohyun felt Sooyoung's eyes on her back, and Joohyun felt something within her warm as eyes gazed at her, glanced at her, and she got smiles and kindly looks; they weren't eyes undressing her, or trying to pull her in. Sooyoung was right; everything about this place - Supercut - was different. 

  
And it was a lovely difference.

  
As Joohyun entered the hall, she felt herself gazing up in awe at the domed ceiling, painted with murals of dark red dragons and Korean women in flowing traditional dark red robes and other Hanbok garments, mixed with swirls and patterns of gold, creating a utterly ethereal effect. How on earth could a place like this exist and be so under the radar? Joohyun had never seen this place on social media, in magazines, talked about and gossiped through all sorts of folk. It was a secret heaven. About forty couples danced in the hall; not rough British pub-dancing and grinding like other clubs, but proper dancing, hands held and waists held and feet moving gracefully. But there were still those who danced freely, and all of the mix intertwined, with no bumps and crashes and clashes.

  
Joohyun's eyes found the figure of Seulgi. Her mouth came open a bit at the sight. There was a fundamentally complete band of three types; a band of wind and string instruments with a grand piano, a band of drums and electric guitars and acoustic guitars, and a band of synth instruments and laptops and other digital paraphernalia. The amount of money that sat there before the audience of dancers...Dear god, Joohyun thought. Seulgi was wearing a white 1940's cut underwear suit - high-waist knickers and a strapless bra with shaping across the cup - with a British RAF man's jacket worn over the top. Seulgi wore French style make-up with red lipstick and her hair was slick and pure black, puleld back in a tight ponytail at the base of her scalp, not a hair out of place. She had one grey high-heels that looked amazing and were obviously a perfect fit on her; as Seulgi moved and stepped about the theatre-like stage as she sung, she showed no signs of discomfit.

  
Joohyun thought she was magical. 

  
"You know that you want me to be the one to pull you underground..." Seulgi crooned into the microphone; the song was a funky, smooth modern jazz beat, and it was undeniablyand aestheticaly sexy. "And she said, "Maybe I would like you more if you took off all your clothes"..."

Joohyun's head palpitated in her chest. _Oh. My. God._ Joohyun thought.

  
"Haven't you found a dance partner, yet?" Sooyoung's voice said into her ear. Joohyun looked around.

  
"I was listening to the band." Joohyun raised her hand in a light gesture, and she didn't see the eyes of Seulgi drift over to where she ahd seen the movement. Joohyun didn't see Seulgi's eyes lock on her, and how she began to sing the song to her. 

  
"Hey, fellas." Seulgi crooned into the microphone. "We're goanna do something, now, right? Don't step on her toes, boys..."

  
"Unnie, turn the fuck back around." Sooyoung widened her eyes nearly garishly at Joohyun, and shoved her back around, hands tight on her shoulders.

  
Joohyun's legs went weak at the sight now laid out before her. Seulgi came to sit on the edge of the stage, and crossed her legs gracefully.

  
"I'm not ready to be just another of your mistakes." Seulgi sung out long and powerful and full of gravity, and as the line finished, a round of applause echoed up in every single part of the hall. The band started behind her, and Seulgi closed her eyes briefly, moving her head to the instrumental discography behind her. She smiled with a soft-focus tenderness for the people she was singing too, before her eyes fell back to Joohyun. "I can't seem to drown you out long enough. I fell victim to the sound of your love. You're like a song that I'm not ready to stop, and I got nothing but you on my mind."

  
Seulgi hummed a rhythm into the microphone, and all of a sudden, a sung-out chant started up from the band and from the crowd.

"Your grace, your grace, your grace..."

  
Joohyun's hand gripped Sooyoung's behind her.

  
"Your grace, your grace, your grace..."

  
"She loves you." Sooyoung giggled into Joohyun's ear, and Joohyun felt a bit faint.

  
"Don't take it away." Seulgi sung into the microphone, bringing the chant to an end, and another applause - even greater than the last - fired up into the air, and it nearly deafened Joohyun. Seulgi murmured something into the microphone, and then she came off the stage - lifted down like a 1930's Broadway star to the ground by the two electric guitarist and two young dancers on the floor - before she walked over to Joohyun, but the entrance to the dance hall.

  
"Hello." Suelgi smiled and spoke demurely at Joohyun, before intertwining their fingers, and Seulgi was leading her away, back to where she and Sooyoung had first came in. 


End file.
